


Disposable Teens

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cancer, F/M, Gay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Teen Pregnancy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Brovflovski is 17. He is an honor role student, and his parents are very proud. He has three friends whom he loves very much, and one best friend that he would drop everything for. However, friendships may be fumbled when Kyle starts to see someone differently, and he starts to feel that maybe everyone is just disposable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disposable Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, sorry if this sucks! This is one of my first real fanfictions 'owo'  
> So, please enjoy~ Any and all criticism is accepted, but please don't screech about how it isn't your ship/otp  
> Thank you!

All that he had said was "Shuddup stupid." I mean, I could of stopped. 

I should have stopped.

Still, however, the idea perplexed me. All I had remembered was my enemy stooped over me, eyes staring at mine, his brown hair messed up, gently swaying as he moved.

"Jew." he had uttered, glancing at me. When I had tried to protest to the slur, all he had replied was "Shuddup stupid". His hands were cold. He face slightly blushed. My curly hair pushed against the pillow that adorned my bed.

All that covered my pale body was a pair of black boxers. His faced showed determination as he fumbled his pants fly as he began to slide of his pants.

"Take your time." I grunted at him. I mean, I really couldn't say that I was upset with what was happening. To be honest, I wasn't angry at all. Sure, my childhood bully who everyone knew I ''hated'' was having trouble with his zipper while I lay in my boxers in front of him, but I still couldn't grasp it. Why wasn't I angry? He was kissing me now, his hands pressing against the headboard of the bed. His body was large, slightly fat, and warm. His yellow-hazel eyes looked into my eyes just as I pressed my lips to his. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, coming from all directions. 

''Kyle? Wake up man! We're gonna be late!". Stan, My best friend had been that noise. I let out a sigh as i got out of bed. I had never had dreams of this genre , the same poison of dream that would have been a nightmare 3 years ago when I was 14. 

" Your mom sent me up to pick you up. Get dressed". I groaned. Stan looked back at me." At least its Friday..?"

Stan pushed his arms out. "Did you cut your hair?"

"Yeah." I said as I pushed a hoodie on. My curly red hair was now in an undercut, although the top was still wild. As I gently pushed it into my hat, as I grabbed my backpack, and slipped on some shoes.

As I hopped into Stan's old blue truck, he tried to maintain conversation. "So me and Ken are going shopping later. His dad just got laid off so I'm going to buy him and Karen some stuff. Since Kevin left they've been having some hard times.".

Poor Kenny's family was now in poverty ever since his older brother left. His mother had gotten remarried and Kenny saw her on the weekends, as well as his little sister. As we turned into the school parking lot, i turned to Stan.

"Stan?" I said quietly, As i started to look down.

"Kyle..?" Stan's blue beanie was covering his raven black hair.

"Can..Can I tell you something?" I said looking at him with a faintly distressed look upon my face. Stan's face was suddenly struck with panic as soon as i finished the sentence.

" D-Did you get a girl pregnant?" he whispered as he looked out the windows in a panic.

"No! I-I mean no...Its something else. nothing big..." I let a slight laugh out into my voice to calm him down.

"Oh thank god! I was worried for a second there. You know Clyde got someone Pregnant already? Oh! What were you saying?" he had a small smile on his face as his emerald green eyes looked at me kindly.

I pursed my lip, then put a fake smile on my face. " I just think we should take Ken and Karen to the arcade tonight. They'd probably really enjoy it." I smiled a cheesy smile.

Stan immediately smiled. "Dude, that's a great idea!" He seemed oblivious to the fake smile I had plastered to my face. "I'll talk it over with him at Lunch!"

He opened the door and hopped out, slamming it behind him. I took a deep breath and opened the door, shutting it gingerly behind me as soon as i exited the vehicle.

Stan adjusted his coat and walked over to me. We were a few minutes early, so we could take our time. The gray, dirty snow, covered the parking lot. I kicked some out of the way, absentmindedly glaring at the ground.

Then I heard the sliding of tires.

Well, we all knew who that was.

The 2002 Red Corvette skidded into a parking spot, breaking harshly. I could practically hear Stan's cringe. He sighed, then ran over to the car. I gulped, then followed him.

Stan covered his ears. Some "The Offspring" song blared as the window rolled down. A head poked out, staring at me. 

"Hey, assholes." A smirk adorned his lips.

"Cartman, do you wanna run over someone!?" Stan barked. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Not even a hello. Tsk tsk, what about you, Kyle?"

I stared at him for a second. "Hi." I said in a droll tone.

Cartman laughed slightly. "Now yah see hippie, at least the jew's got class." Stan snorted, then pulled the door open. Cartman knew that even though the names no longer worked on me, they had started driving Stanley batty.

"We're gonna be late, I wanna smoke a cig before I have to deal with Ms. Jackson." Stan grunted. Cartman sighed then turned off the Corvette. 

He grabbed his book bag and hopped out. The dark green hoodie that adorned him was unusual.

"Where'd you get the hoodie?" I asked as we began walking to the front. He frowned, not even glancing at me.

"Chad spilled beans on me. Sometimes those asshole jocks can't be stupider." He groaned.

"But...you're a jock? And I'm a jock.." Stan murmured. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried not to, but I laughed.

Cartman stared at me. "Only jocks can laugh at jocks, Kyle." He glared at me, then turned away and snickered. "I'm joking, asshole." He snorted.

I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "Don't act like such a jerk, fatface."

Stan stood silently in between us, awkwardly looking at at the snowy ground. Eventually we reached the front, wondering why the high-school parking lot was so big.

We spotted the bright blonde hair, and the orange parka in the middle of a group of girls. Stan rushed over, trying to get away from me and Cartman's argument.

Kenny immediately brushed all the girls off and high fived Stan. He glanced at Cartman, then at me.

"Get over here, gaylords!" Ken chuckled, waving at us.

I smiled awkwardly, as people stared because of the name calling. Cartman pushed me before running over. I kinda froze, as they all started talking.

I had almost forgotten about the dream, but then it crept back into my mind. I had a wet dream, WET DREAM, about... Eric Cartman. I stood still for a few moments, realizing how awkward this was going to make things.

"Aye Kyle, Ken needs to get the free breakfast, hurry up your little gayfest."

I snapped back from my blank expression. "Yeah, Yeah, sorry Ken." I mumbled as I ran over to my group. Ken laughed, then ruffled my hair.

__________________________________________________________________-

We all sat in the cafeteria, Ken scarfing down the free oatmeal the school provided. He maintained conversation with Stan about Karen, and how she was sick, and went over the idea of hanging out at the arcade later. Cartman played on his phone, with some monster game.

All the poor kids ate the free breakfast, or the well off kids who skipped breakfast. Stan insisted I ate some cereal, but I wasn't all that hungry, so i was picking at a fruit cup.

"So, what do you think of Craig and Tweek?" Cartman mumbled without looking up. I glanced around the lunch room, and it looked like Tweek was fixing Craig up.

Craig's face was covered in bruises, and Tweek was sobbing. He'd probably gotten into another fight, most likely defending his best friend. Craig's face remained stoic, until Tweek planted kisses on the band-aids. Then he smiled.

Kenny looked up from his food. He was on his third bowl. "They're cute together. It's like fourth grade again" Ken replied.

Cartman snorted. "It's gay as fuck." He returned to his phone after rolling his eyes. it was gonna be about five minutes until class started, so most kids were in the lunch room.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat at the comment. If the asshole knew I was gay, he'd have my head. I stood up, my stomach churning.

"Hey guys, I'm heading to class, okay? I'll see you at lunch." I smiled as I stood there, my leg twitching slightly.

Ken waved at me with a mouth full of oatmeal, Stan smiled and waved gently, then Cartman made a faint grunt.

I stalked away to the bathroom, ready to panic. I had made it this far, not accidentally revealing the dream in a haze, so that was good. I tend to crack secrets under stress. 

I pushed myself into a stall, almost immediately throwing up into the toilet. I groaned and ripped up some toilet paper to wipe my face.

"You okay, buddy?" A small voice whispered. Oh god, Butters.

A stood up, eyes wide. I had forgotten I hadn't closed the stall door. "Y-Yeah dude. Just some minor morning sickness." I gulped, hoping he'd believe my lie.

"YOU"RE PREGNANT?!" His face went white. He seemed to realize what he had said cause then he started giggling. "Sorry, I've been hanging out with the girls quite a bit and I forgot you were a cis guy."

The term 'cis' still gave me a headache ever since that whole cissie kerfuffle.

"I'm not pregnant bud, don't worry." I managed to spurt out. "Just not feeling well."

He looked at me with an innocent sense of concern. "Well that's not good! Lemme get yah to the school nurse!" He delicately shimmied over, grasping my arm. I wriggled out of his hold, and went to the sink.

"No need, Butters." I whispered absentmindedly. The bile I had up chucked into the toilet was taking its toll on my throat. Butter's was about 6'0", so about five inches taller than me. He looked down, genuinely upset I wouldn't let him take me to the nurse.

"You are going to the nurse! You just threw up, something is wrong!"

I gulped, and looked at myself in the mirror. Dark circles, slightly red eyes. I look stoned.

"Fine." I looked back at him, his arms still crossed. His large turquoise cashmere sweater clung to his muscular figure.

He smiled, clearly pleased with himself. He took my hand.

"Everything will be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was! Thanks for the read~


End file.
